Cronograma
by Yunmoon
Summary: RikuxSora/RoxasxSora. Se fue a Islas del Destino porque necesitaba alejarse del ajetreo de Midgar, su hermano lo envió hasta la isla y su hermana le dio una compañía inesperada: -Y él es Sora, mi hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a los estudios Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios.

**Rating: **M

**Pareja: **RikuxSora, RoxasxSora. Una de las dos será unilateral, sólo no sé cual.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Nota de la autora:**Yeah, mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts, soy tan feliz de poder hacerlo. Disfrútenlo.

**Summary: **Se fue a Islas del Destino porque necesitaba alejarse del ajetreo de Midgar, su hermano lo envió hasta la isla y su hermana le dio una compañía inesperada: -Y él es Sora, mi hijo.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**CRONOGRAMA**

_Capítulo 1 – Islas del destino_

**::**

**.**

* * *

Puede que el día que terminó de cansarse de Midgar fue, precisamente, esa tarde. Roxas miraba por la ventana de su habitación el exterior, la ciudad; sin embargo, todo se veía mal y él, sinceramente, no quería seguir viéndolo, por lo mismo sabía que no valía la pena que dejara de mirar, por el simple hecho de que sus pensamientos le traerían esa imagen, él odiaba la imagen de la ciudad. Desgastada, oscura, húmeda; peligrosa. No es que odiara Midgar, después de todo era lo único que conocía, por eso mismo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, encontrar otro lugar. Empero, no tenía otro lugar, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos podría pensarse que tenía la libertad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, el problema es que no era así.

¿Entonces qué hacer? Podría morirse de aburrimiento en lo que se abría la temporada de exámenes de las facultades del área… aunque odiara la idea de estudiar en Midgar no tenía otro lugar y él no iba a dejar de estudiar; Cloud lo mataría por el simple hecho de tener el pensamiento. De cualquier forma, lo probable es que le salieran rices en la cama mientras pasaba el tiempo y él seguía odiando ver el paisaje ruin y desolado que era Midgar.

Tal vez y sí que lo odiaba un poco.

Cuando Cloud volvió, entrada la noche, lo encontró recostado bajo la mesa de la sala, con los pies sobre el sofá y viendo la tele de cabeza, el mayor elevó una ceja antes de jalarlo del brazo y sacarlo de ahí; se miraron a los ojos antes que la expresión de Cloud fuera indescifrable, como siempre y Roxas se sentara en el sofá y tomara el mando de la televisión comenzando a cambiar canales

-No quiero preguntar… ¿pero qué hacías ahí? Pensé que el psicólogo de la secundaria había dicho que ya estabas bien… al menos eso creí.

-Estaba aburrido… nunca hay nada que hacer.

-Entonces mueve tu flojo trasero y ve a conseguir un trabajo de verano.

-Los trabajos de verano apestan. –Soltó sin si quiera mirar a Cloud. –Aquí apestan, hay que hacer un montón de trabajo horrible y mal pagado, es un asco.

-Los trabajos de verano que tanto 'apestan', fueron los mismo que te pagaron la matrícula de la escuela y prontamente la de la universidad. –Cloud se dejó caer en el sofá, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, probablemente tenía dolor de cuello. –Y si no te parece entonces sigue dejando la marca de tu trasero en estos sillones…

-Te equivocas… -dijo Roxas, mirándolo con un ceño fruncido. –Mi cama también está sufriendo el ataque de mi trasero.

Cloud frunció el ceño, ya no tan divertido con la broma, de todas formas, Roxas se colocó detrás del sofá y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros, no era tan mal hermano como para no notar que Cloud estaba muerto, como de costumbre, el trabajo en la fábrica, luego el de repartidor, más el de vigilante nocturno, todo eso lo debía de estar matando. Sin embargo Cloud nunca se quejaba.

Roxas besó su nuca, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que le daba un masaje, Cloud se dejó caer en el sofá, disfrutando del frote de sus manos contra la tensión acumulada después de una ardua jornada de trabajo. Probablemente tomaría el puesto en esa librería que Yuffie le había dicho, e incluso podría irse con Cid a ser su ayudante en ese loco taller suyo inventando todas esas mierdas.

-Lo que no te gusta es Midgar… ¿cierto?

Soltó Cloud, de repente, a Roxas no le gustaba decir nada sobre Midgar, después de todo era su casa y Cloud no parecía odiarla, por eso mismo él sentía que tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo… pero ahora que su hermano lo soltaba…

-No lo sé.

Porque afirmarlo hubiera provocado que Cloud pensara en cambiar de casa, las cosas ya estaban bastante flojas para que se pusiera de exigente, así como no le importaba vivir en una casa sucia, pequeña, gris y acabada; tampoco le importaba vivir en una ciudad grande, sucia, gris y acabada. Nunca sintió que necesitara mucho… Pero no le vendría mal un cambio de aires, aunque fuera sólo por las vacaciones.

-Uhm… Aerith mandó esto… tal vez quisieras tomar la oferta.

Roxas elevó una ceja con curiosidad, dejó el masaje de hombros de Cloud y tomó la carta que el rubio le había extendido; era un sobre amarillo pastel con un simple: Para Cloud y Roxas. La carta ya estaba abierta, supuso que Cloud la había leído hace ya varios días atrás. La caligrafía se distinguía a la perfección, era la letra suave y pulcra de Aerith, su hermana mayor, leyó el sobre lentamente, luego giró sobre sí mismo y recargó su cadera contra los hombros del mayor.

-¿Nos invita a Islas del Destino? ¿Es enserio?

-Bueno… sí, de hecho… no es la primera vez. Cada verano, desde hace cuatro años, Aerith nos invita a pasar tiempo en su casa.

-Y… me lo dices ahora… ¿por qué…?

-Pareces desesperado por salir de Midgar, supuse que querías tener unas vacaciones fuera da aquí… además, tú no conoces a Aerith, ¿cierto?

-No… cuando nací ella ya tenía quince… luego se fue con Zack…

Cloud se levantó del sofá, Roxas perdió el equilibrio por un segundo antes de recobrarlo y separarse del respaldo, ambos se miraron por un momento, luego Roxas se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el sobre.

-Bueno, si quieres ir dímelo, Aerith quería que le avisara antes de… media noche…

Las palabras de Cloud y sus gestos sólo le hicieron comprender una cosa.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa carta?

-No lo sé, hoy… ayer… tal vez hace una semana…

Roxas evitó rodar los ojos ante eso, Cloud, por otro lado, mantenía una mirada tranquila, el maldito idiota siempre estaba tranquilo y sin embargo era un sensiblero como ningún otro y además se asustaba con las películas japonesas de terror, pero por fuera siempre parecía muy tranquilo, muy serio y muy estoico. JA! No era más que una fachada que Roxas estaría feliz de revelar, pero para no quedar él mismo como idiota se quedaba callado.

-Bien… pues… ¿tú que dices? Aerith tiene familia y… no sé si que yo fuera…

-Ah… ella quiere que conozcas a su esposo y también a su hijo, así que no creó que se enoje, de hecho, ella parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de que fueras, no te conoce mucho y se siente mal porque somos hermanos.

Roxas aceptó el argumento, pero aun así no estaba seguro de quedarse en casa de Aerith, ella ya tenía una vida en Islas del Destino, que él fuera a entrometerse, ¿no resultaría molesto para la familia? Bueno, tampoco es como si se fuera a quedar para siempre, sólo sería parte del verano. La idea de estar bajo los brillantes rayos del Sol, en la arena, con una hermosa vista del mar fue suficiente como para que le diera lo mismo.

-Bueno… yo podría ir… una semana, tal vez…

-Sobre eso… Aerith te quería para todo lo que restaba de vacaciones… bueno, si quieres.

-¿Todas las vacaciones?

-Bueno… sí. ¿No quieres?

-No es que no quiera… pero es mucho tiempo.

-Da igual, -soltó Cloud, estirándose un poco, -ella dijo que fueras todas las vacaciones y tú quieres descansar de Midgar, así de fácil. Ve a empacar tus cosas, te vas pasado mañana en el primer ferri.

Sin más discusiones Roxas aceptó.

-0=0-

Cuando Roxas subió al ferri pensó que, probablemente, debió de haber avisado a sus amigos que se iría de Midgar por una temporada… pero llegó a la conclusión que se tendrían que enterar tarde o temprano, cuando llamaran a su casa y Cloud respondiera… sólo esperaba que fuera sutil aunque sabía que la sutileza casi nunca estaba en Cloud.

El viaje en ferri sería bastante largo, pasaría un día y medio en el ferri y sólo haría una parada y eso sería hasta que pasara un día. Soltó un suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

Cloud le había hablado un poco de Aerith, así como de Zack. Aerith era una chica amable, tranquila y risueña, a la cual nunca le gustó Midgar. Zack, por otro lado, era hijo de un guardia de Midgar, siempre pensó que trabajaría como guardia también, hasta que conoció a Aerith, se enamoraron, tuvieron un hijo cuando Aerith sólo tenía 17 y se fueron de la ciudad. Al parecer no supieron nada de ella hasta que mando una postal de Islas del Destino. Roxas recordaba a su padre no le gustaba hablar de ella.

Y al parecer a Cloud le daba igual.

Su madre, por otro lado, también hablaba poco de Aerith, pero era porque ella no la conocía mucho. Aerith era sólo su media hermana, Roxas nunca conoció a la madre de Aerith, al parecer había muerto dos años después que Aerith nació. Sin embargo, Rikku, su madre, siempre fue muy alegre y positiva, hasta que también murió.

Desde entonces su padre siempre se mantuvo estoico, hasta que hace tres años su padre murió.

Roxas se acomodó en su asiento y decidió alejar todo eso, sólo quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones, estar en una isla, con el clima tropical y conocer a su hermana sería una buena experiencia para esas vacaciones. O al menos eso esperaba. No quería ser un entrometido en la vida de Aerith y Zack, aunque, al parecer, Aerith estaba emocionada de conocerlo… palabras exactas de la chica cuando Cloud le pasó el teléfono.

Le hubiera gustado ir acompañado de Cloud, pero bien sabía que él no se movería de Midgar, tenía trabajo que hacer y tomarse una vacaciones hubiera significado perder al menos uno de ellos, en la posición en la que estaban no podían permitirse ese tipo de lujos, Cloud ganaba muy poco en todos sus trabajos y aunque Roxas le había dicho que él también podía trabajar Cloud se había negado inmediatamente.

Cloud no había podido estudiar… por lo mismo deseaba que él si terminara sus estudios.

Maldito buen hermano que tenía, Roxas no podía evitar quererlo como lo hacía. Cloud siempre era callado y tranquilo, pero, sin duda, trabajaba duro para él; Roxas trataba de regresarle todo estudiando duro y haciendo las tareas de la casa, claro, nada comparado con lo de Cloud, pero realmente lo intentaba.

Iba a extrañarlo estas vacaciones.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero si supo que estaban a dos terceras partes del camino porque el ferri estaba detenido, se estiró antes de mirar por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro y una luna grande y azul se dejaba ver por la ventana, dudo en salir del compartimiento, finalmente le dio pereza, se quedó en su asiento mirando el cielo, en Midgar podía ver ese cielo… pero no esas estrellas. La noche era oscura y densa, pero Roxas se encontró demasiado impresionado con la vista que no volvió a dormir hasta que unas nubes claras comenzaron a cubrir el firmamento.

Cuando abrió los ojos un paraíso tropical ya lo acompañaba.

Casi soltó un grito de niña al ver el mar abrirse por todas direcciones. El agua absorbía los rayos del sol creciente y las sombras de los árboles y palmeras cubrían la tierra y la arena. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Vio su piel y se sintió abochornado al notar que era muy blanca, ahí la gente debía de tener un color bronceado y menos enfermo que el suyo. Se estiró en su lugar y comenzó a levantarse cuando el ferri se detuvo.

Podía sentir el clima en el aire, era brillante, cálido y despejado… tan diferente de Midgar.

En cuanto puso un pie fuero un par de brazos lo rodearon, estaba tan confundido que se separó con más agresividad de lo que quería, pero estaba asustado. La chica que le sonreía dos pasos lejos de él le devolvió el alma. Era Aerith y estaba mucho más linda y agradable que en las fotos. Su rostro suave y definido le mando un ligero rubor, no se parecía mucho a Cloud o a él, debía de parecerse mucho a su madre.

-¿Roxas? Espero no haber cometido un error, aunque te pareces mucho a Cloud.

-Sí… yo soy Roxas.

-¡Eso es genial! Yo soy Aerith. Estás tan… grande, la última vez que te vi estabas así de pequeño. –Ella se señaló la altura de las rodillas y, por alguna razón, Roxas se sonrojó. –Y Cloud me llegaba a la cintura, ahora debe ser muy alto, ¿cierto?

-Ahm… sí, es un poco más alto que yo.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿No te estoy incomodando, cierto?

-No, para nada. Sólo que… esto es… nuevo para mí.

-¿Hablas de mí, del clima o del lugar?

-Todo. –Y cuando decía todo, decía… 'todo'. –Es muy diferente a Midgar.

-Totalmente… me hubiera gustado que Cloud estuviese aquí. Me ha contado de su trabajo como guardia nocturno… Debe ser difícil.

-Ah… supongo.

-Bien, vamos, te llevaré a mi casa para desempacar y que descanses. El viaje desde Midgar es muy largo. La primera vez que llegue me dormí todo el camino y Zack tuvo que hacerse cargo del bebe, fue tan adorable cuando desperté. Pero es un secreto, Zack no sabe que desperté.

-¿Cómo está tu familia?

Aerith sonrió. –Ellos están muy bien, Zack es genial, nos cuida y nos da todo lo que puede. Uh… conocerás después a mi querido bebe, después de todo es mejor verlo que describirlo. Realmente te pareces un montón a Cloud, los mismos ojos… el mismo cabello. -La castaña le despeino con suavidad el cabello rubio, Roxas se sintió bien por el tacto. -¿Cómo está Cloud? Era tan lindo de niño, aunque siempre se iba con Leon… eran un par de traviesos.

Roxas elevó una ceja, ¿Quién era Leon? Nunca había escuchado hablar de él. De todas formas le restó importancia, no tenía por qué saber sobre todos los amigos de Cloud, igualmente su hermano no sabía sobre todos sus amigos. Aerith comenzó a caminar y él la siguió por atrás.

-Él está muy bien, creo que se comunica contigo de vez en cuando, ¿no? –Aerith asintió, -bueno, trabaja, y tiene amigos… Yuffie es su amiga y Tifa quiere salir con él, pero Cloud sigue sin enterarse o lo sabe y no le importa. Bueno, de hecho creo que… no le interesa tener familia por ahora.

-Ya veo. ¿Entraras a la universidad este año, cierto? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Quiero ir a una Universidad a Ciudad de Paso o Villa Crepúsculo. Aún no estoy seguro.

-Villa Crepúsculo es adorable, es una ciudad tranquila y linda, la universidad ahí puede gustarte mucho… si lo que buscas en un lugar tranquilo para estudiar… por lo visto no quieres quedarte en Midgar.

-No… no lo sé… yo…

-¿No te gusta?

Aerith le miró con una sonrisa cómplice, Roxas negó. –No me gusta mucho… pero Cloud…

-Oh bueno… Cloud es un hombre que vive en la rutina, su cronograma no le permite salir de ahí… además… creo que él aún espera que Leon regrese… aunque ya hayan pasado más de catorce años.

De nuevo Leon… ¿Quién era Leon?

-¿Quién es Leon?

El rostro de Aerith cambió a una mueca de desconcierto. -¿Cloud nunca te ha hablado de él?

-No, nunca ha mencionado a un Leon.

La mueca en el rostro de Aerith cambió drásticamente, ahora se veía desolada y triste. –Bueno… tal vez aún es difícil para él hablar de Leon, aunque era su mejor amigo. Hagamos esto, cuando vuelvas con Cloud, si él no te dice nada de Leon, entonces lo haré yo, ¿te parece?

-Oh… bueno.

-No me parece que Cloud no te cuente de él, bueno… ¿Tú le hablas sobre tus amigos, cierto? –Roxas asintió levemente. –Pues él debería de hacer lo mismo, después de todo Leon y Cloud eran muy unidos; los mejores amigos en todo el lugar, Tifa siempre quería ir con ellos, pero para los dos… con que estuvieran juntos era suficiente. ¡No permitían que nadie más se metiera en sus aventuras!

Woo. Sonaba tan… poco Cloud. -¿Y dónde está Leon? Yo nunca he conocido un Leon en Midgar… bueno, ninguno que hable con Cloud… ¿o es que ya no se hablan?

-No… Leon se fue hace mucho tiempo de ahí… pero ya te dije, pregúntale a Cloud, si él no quiere contarte, entonces yo lo haré. –La sonrisa de Aerith volvió en ese momento. –Pero vamos, mi casa queda por aquí. Pronto veras que la isla es realmente pequeña, pero un encanto.

Como Aerith lo dijo, la isla era un encantado, un brillo dorado parecía cubrirla, el Sol era un poco molesto, después de todo en Midgar siempre hacía frío. Pero dejando fuera ese pequeño detalle todo era sorprendente, la gente, como supuso, tenía un brillo dorado en su piel, se veían sanos y felices, por lo mismo le pareció extraño notar que la piel de Aerith era blanca, igual que la suya. El centro de la isla tenía tiendas por aquí y por allá, era un centro pequeño comparado con la ciudad, pero ese tamaño era más que suficiente. Un restaurante, una tienda de helados, tiendas de ropa y joyerías, nada diferente de lo normal, pero de alguna forma se sintió mejor. Un destello plateado robo su atención y volteo. Un chico de cabello plata y una chica de cabello rojizo caminaban tomados de la mano, ella tenía un tono rosado de piel y él un tono claro, muy claro. Le pareció un poco inusual para esa isla, pero lo ignoró y continuó mirando otros lugares.

-Puede que no sea impresionante como Midgar, pero… es lindo, a su manera. Aquí casi todos se conocen, por eso es lindo vivir en un lugar así. En Midgar era fácil perder una cara y no volverla a ver. Todas las personas que ves ahora es probable que las conozcas más adelante. Por cierto, Zack ayudó a diseñar este lugar. ¿No es bonito?

-¿Es arquitecto?

-No, ingeniero civil… aunque ahora trabaja en la administración de un pequeño negocio.

-Oh.

-Mira, este es nuestro lugar para tomar helado, traigo a mi bebe a veces.

-¿Cómo es él?

-Oh… es un encanto. Es un niño bien portado, sonriente y lindo. Pronto lo conocerás, vamos, vamos.

Pronto pasaron las tiendas y varias casas pequeñas se alzaron por todas partes, era un lugar pequeño, con casas pequeñas y lindas, brillantes como toda la isla. Se detuvieron en una grande y supuso que Zack la habría construido, Aerith entró suavemente.

-Uhm… creo que no hay nadie en casa, vamos Roxas, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Caminaron al piso de arriba, Aerith abrió la puerta junta a las escaleras, una habitación más amplia que la suya fue mostrada, aunque con muchas cosas menos, la cama pegada a la pared, un armario, una cómoda y un escritorio.

-La puerta que esta al fondo es el baño, la que está al lado de la tuya es de…

-¡Estamos en casa!

El grito infantil llamó a la atención de ambos Aerith sonrió con alegría y tomó su mano. –Vamos abajo.

Abajo, como sospechó, estaba Zack, tenía un ceño fruncido bien marcado. Y se veía muy molesto, Roxas se preguntó si debería marcharse, pero Aerith lo empujó a la sala.

Zack no estaba solo.

Alguien más estaba ahí.

Los ojos inmensos y azules de un niño se fijaron en él, luego viajaron a Aerith y finalmente a Zack. Roxas no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Él es Zack, mi esposo. –Señaló Aerith al adulto. –Y él es Sora, mi hijo.

Sora lo miro, sus ojos inmensos aún confusos y ligeramente asustados, tenía un cabello curioso, picos castaños que parecían tratar de revelarse. Aerith se acercó al chico. –Sora, el de aquí es Roxas, es mi hermano, ¿por qué no le das un abrazo?

Los ojos del castaño tomaron un tonó oscuro, como de confusión.

-¿Por qué lo tengo que abrazar? No quiero hacerlo.

Roxas sintió un ligero burbujeo de fastidio.

Estás iban a ser unas largas vacaciones.

.

* * *

_Uhm… esta va a ser una historia larga, confusa, tal vez fastidiosa, va a ser lenta y tendremos muchos problemas porque estoy fascinada con el angust y el drama, ¿no es genial?_

_Bien. Como me recomendó una amiga que dijera antes que nada: No esperen actualizaciones rápidas, porque no tengo tanto tiempo, sin embargo no duden que voy a seguir esta historia como todas las que poseo. (Excepto las de Naruto, estoy en Hiatus porque no sé cómo continuarlas)._

_Esta historia realmente va a ser compleja y larga, porque mis planes para ella son largos, largos capítulos que van a atormentarlos. Por ahora ya va el primer tormento. ¿Qué pasa con Leon y Cloud? Pues les diré que no se tocara ese tema hasta muy avanzada la historia, después de todo los primeros capítulos de toda historia casi siempre son de introducción._

_Bien, supongo que es todo lo que puedo decir de esta historia por el momento… ¡Espero que disfruten cada capítulo!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a los estudios Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios.

**Rating: **M

**Pareja: **RikuxSora, RoxasxSora. Una de las dos será unilateral, sólo no sé cuál.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Nota de la autora:**Yeah, mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts, soy tan feliz de poder hacerlo. Disfrútenlo.

**Summary: **Se fue a Islas del Destino porque necesitaba alejarse del ajetreo de Midgar, su hermano lo envió hasta la isla y su hermana le dio una compañía inesperada: -Y él es Sora, mi hijo.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**CRONOGRAMA**

_Capítulo 2 – Riku_

**::**

**.**

* * *

Roxas conocía dos tipos de agotamiento, el agotamiento físico (ese que solía sufrir Cloud a diario y él cuando estaba en la escuela) y el agotamiento mental… justo el que estaba teniendo ahora y no sabía que tan difícil podía llegar a ser. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Aerith le había mentido. Sora no era un chico lindo, sonriente y tranquilo, Sora no sólo se había negado a darle un abrazo (cosa que le daba lo mismo) sino que había preguntado por qué se tenía que quedar ahí si no era su casa, ¿Cuál era su problema? Roxas no le había hecho nada, no entendía por qué Sora tenía que ser tan antipático y eso que se acababan de conocer.

Simplemente Aerith le pidió disculpas y lo dejó irse a la habitación que le habían asignado, luego le había llevado un emparedado con agua de piña y le había dejado solo para dormir.

Roxas quería volver a Midgar en ese momento, porque, maldita sea, al menos en Midgar Cloud no lo molestaba y podía pasar el día haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, de hecho, trabajar con Cid ahora no parecía desagradable, puede que lo hiciera trabajar mucho, pero hablar con él tenía su chiste y se enteraba de un montón de cosas que, aunque no fueran útiles, le daban diversión por un buen rato. ¿Si le decía a Aerith que se quería ir ahora ella se lo impediría? Esperaba que no, porque realmente quería irse.

Su mirada viajó del agua de piña a la ventana y casi sintió que le brillaban los ojos, el panorama del exterior era hermoso. La casa de Aerith estaba ubicada bastante cerca de la costa, era la última casa del lugar y a la vez era la más grande, podía verse el mar a la distancia, una luna menguante, aún grande, de un tinte azul brillante, se reflejaba en el agua oscura. Bueno… el viaje de regreso a casa podría esperar, todavía quería observar toda la isla y ver que paisajes brillantes encontraría. Eso sin duda le quitaría el mal sabor de boca del primer día.

Se recostó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir en ese momento, sin embargo algo abrió la puerta de su habitación y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sora, ¿ahora que querría? Roxas no quería hablar con él, sinceramente, podría estar siendo infantil, pero realmente no quería hablarle. Sin embargo, Sora pareció no notar su mal estar porque se acercó a él, alzó una ceja.

-Mamá dijo que lo que te dije estaba mal. Lo siento por eso… yo sólo estaba preguntando lo que no entendía. No eres desagradable ni nada similar. Perdón. ¿Te vas a quedar entonces? –tenía unos ojos grandes mientras lo miraba, también eran muy azules, de alguna forma se parecía mucho a Aerith, pero a la vez no… aunque tampoco se parecía nada a Zack.

-Me voy a quedar…

-¿Todas las… vacaciones?

Parecía indiferente ante la situación, sin embargo también se veía un poco desconcertado. -¿Te desagrada que me quede? Aún no me conoces y…

-No me desagrada. ¿No tienes casa? ¿Por eso te tienes que quedar aquí?

Que…

¿Qué?

-T-tengo casa.

-Oh… entonces no entiendo… bueno, nos vemos en la mañana. ¿Por qué vas a estar en la mañana, verdad? –lentamente asintió. -¡Buenas noches!

¿Qué?

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Totalmente desconcertado Roxas salió y observó por el pasillo, el único movimiento que vio fue la puerta siguiente a la suya cerrarse. Volvió a entrar a su habitación y un gran signo de interrogación surgió en toda su mente. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿acaso le preguntó si no tenía casa? ¿Por qué rayos no tendría casa? ¿Y por qué eso influiría en si se quedaba o no?

¿Qué pasaba con ese chico?

Aún confundido se sentó en la cama y miró su teléfono. Hizo el marcado rápido y se dejó caer contra el colchón. A esta hora Cloud ya debería de haber regresado del trabajo.

_-¿Roxas?_

-Ajá… soy yo…

_-¿Qué sucede? Aerith ya me llamó._

-Ah…

_-¿Sucedió algo malo?_

-No creo querer quedarme todo el verano aquí… -Sora era confuso, realmente sentía que iba a terminar más agotado que si se quedara en Midgar.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Uhm… el hijo de Aerith… creo que no le agradó mucho la idea de tenerme aquí. Me preguntó si no tenía casa… es un tanto confuso.

_-Bueno… como quieras. Me tengo que ir._

-Ah… sí. Te llamaré luego.

_-Sí… -_Hubo una pausa prolongada, pero al ver que Cloud no colgaba significaba que aún quería decirle algo. _–Aerith me dijo que te habló de Leon… Leon era sólo mi amigo y no te hablé de él porque no lo vi necesario, sólo eso. Adiós._

Finalmente Cloud terminó la llamada. Ahora estaba el doble de confundido, primero Sora y luego Cloud… además, ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tal Leon? Incluso ya se le había olvidado.

Se cubrió con las mantas después que se terminó el agua de piña, por el momento necesitaba dormir, su mente había llegado al máximo y lo único seguro era que Islas del Destino era genial.

Sin duda lo era.

…

…

-¿Roxas? Ya son las once… ¿Roxas?

-¿Cloud?

La voz, aunque fue amable y ligera, provocó que se levantara rápidamente, frunció el ceño antes de mirar con disculpa a Aerith, la chica le sonrió con simpleza.

-No, no soy Cloud. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Hoy es un buen día para salir, mira.

Aerith corrió las cortinas y la vista del mar, la arena y el sol le mando ondas de calor al cuerpo, sin duda parecía ser un buen día. Se estiró en la cama y se puso en pie, aún traía la ropa de ayer, incluso llevaba los zapatos, Aerith soltó una risita discretamente antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Por cierto, Sora se fue en la mañana, pero si quieres ir a algún lugar podemos ir juntos.

-No… no quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas Roxas, de hecho, estoy feliz de tenerte aquí. No pude convivir contigo cuando eras niño y aunque sé que no es lo mismo ahora que tienes dieciocho… es especial, para mí… pasar tiempo, los dos –y Aerith sonrió amablemente, imposible no sentir esas palabras.

Cloud tenía razón, Aerith era increíble. –Bien… voy a… cambiarme.

-Claro, te espero abajo.

-0=0-

No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía bien, así que se evitó el comentario de duda que tenía en la punta de la lengua y mejor dejó que Riku utilizara su lengua. Un par de manos se colaron por su playera y ahora sentía el tacto de las suaves manos tibias de Riku vagando por su espalda, hasta que se detuvo en el contorno de su cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho duro. Un sonido de dolor salió de su garganta, pero fue ignorado por su amigo ya que continuó absorbiendo su lengua con la boca, en algún momento todo se detuvo y sólo quedaba él, Riku y su cuerpo ligeramente caliente, ¿ahora qué?

-¿No estás molesto?

-No.

-¿Te desagrada?

-Un poco, mi boca se siente extraña… Mordiste mi lengua además, me dolió un poco.

-Lo siento, ¿puedo besarte otra vez?

-¿Eso era un beso?

-Lo era, eres demasiado ingenuo y mucho más inocente de lo que pensaba. Voy a besarte entonces.

Así que esto era un beso, Sora entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca cuando Riku mordió su labio inferior, le dolió un poco y quiso quejarse, pero la lengua de Riku acarició suavemente y el dolor casi se disipo. Retrocedió entonces, aunque los besos no estaban mal había algo que le estaba preocupando desde hace rato, separó su boca de la de Riku y mientras se limpiaba la saliva comenzó a hablar.

-Dijiste que iríamos a la isla de al lado, yo quiero nadar. ¿Podemos ir a nadar, por favor?

-Claro, sólo estamos esperando que Kairi vuelva con Selphie. Vamos, ven aquí Sora.

Sin vacilar se acercó a Riku, él le sonrió amablemente antes de recostarlo contra la cama y volver a meter su lengua en su boca. Los besos eran extraños, él había visto a su mamá a y su papá solo juntar sus bocas y separarlas enseguida, pero Riku metía su lengua y movía sus labios de una forma que no permitía que respirara. Tentativamente colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Riku, para alejarlo y que pudiera respirar, sin embargo sintió que empujaba más fuerte contra su boca y ahora era casi imposible apartarlo, poco después sintió que volvía a ser libre y aspiro una fuerte bocanada.

-Respira por la nariz, así el beso durara más.

-¿Quieres que dure más?

-Por supuesto, quiero que dure mucho más, ¿lo intentas ahora?

-Sí.

Esta vez Riku apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, podía sentir como era aplastado contra la cama y luego su boca era invadida por una lengua. Como Riku lo pidió, comenzó a respirar por la nariz, pero aún era difícil, se sentía raro y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, muy caliente. Colocó las manos contra los hombros de Riku y lo empujo lejos, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba temblando y el calor invadía todos sus sentidos, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora?

-¿Estás bien?

-Me siento raro… tengo mucho calor… Quiero ir a nadar.

Riku lo abrazó, está vez no hubo beso y sus manos se mantuvieron sólo en torno a su cintura, así que Sora hundió la cara contra su pecho y sintió un calor más agradable. Cerró los ojos y sintió que podía quedarse dormir, pero lo evitó, después de todo realmente quería ir a nadar, le gustaba sentir el agua contra su cuerpo, el Sol calentando el agua sobre su cuerpo. Era bueno.

-Esperemos a Kairi así… luego de ir a nadar tomemos un paseo en la moto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Pero mi papá se enojó ayer porque no llegamos temprano, no sé porque se molestaba si iba a llegar.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, los adultos son molestos siempre.

-Mi papá no es molesto, pero a veces se enoja mucho, no sé qué hacer.

-Ignóralo, ese es siempre el mejor camino Sora.

-Pero yo no quiero ignóralo, es mi papá.

-Eres tan confuso, Sora.

Riku besó la punta de su nariz y los recostó a ambos, Sora miró la cara de Riku brevemente antes de soltar un suspiro y enterrar el rostro contra las almohadas, al lado de la mejilla de Riku, sintió su cabello hacerle cosquillas, pero no hizo nada, realmente se sentía cómodo.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo, Sora?

-Me gusta mucho.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo.

-Ya quiero ir a nadar… vamos Riku.

-No sé qué le está tomando tanto a Kairi…

Sora se separó de repente y miró por la ventana.

-Ayer llegó una persona a la casa. Dijo que se iba a quedar, así que yo le pregunté si no tenía casa, pero me dijo que si la tenía, ¿entonces por qué se tiene que quedar en mi casa? Mamá me dijo que se quedaría todas las vacaciones.

Su palabrería pareció provocar molestia en Riku ya que se sentó también y lo miró con una ceja elevada. -¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

-Mamá dijo que se llama Roxas y que era su hermano, pero él es muy joven, yo pensé que sería tan viejo como papá o mamá.

Una risita sarcástica salió de los labios de Riku. –Tus padres no son viejos, de hecho, creo que son muy jóvenes. –Sora lo miró brevemente antes de retomar su mirada en la lejanía. –Entonces ahora estás viviendo con un chico llamado Roxas… ¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir?

Confundido Sora alzó una ceja, sin apartar la mirada del mar. -¿Por qué debería invitarlo?

-Porque quiero conocerlo.

-Oh… bueno… –una sonrisa sincera surcó su boca, -parece ser una buena persona. Me agrada.

Riku arrugó las cejas un poco, pero sonrió. -Me pone celoso que te agrade.

-¿Por qué? –Sora ladeo el rostro, mirándolo fijamente, Riku colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Porque me gustas Sora.

-A mí también me gustas Riku.

Respondió rápidamente, Riku era muy agradable y si no fuera por él se sentiría confundido y extraño, como siempre se había sentido. Pero ahora que tenía a Riku no se sentía más así, siempre se sentía cálido y relajado; era algo agradable y quería que ese sentimiento siempre estuviera con él. Se acercó a Riku y acercó su boca, pero se alejó de inmediato, quería darle un beso como siempre se lo daban sus papás, luego ellos se miraban suavemente y se sintió feliz cuando Riku le miró suavemente.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!

Riku miró la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a mirarlo, le besó suavemente y luego se levantó de la cama, estiró la mano en su dirección, Sora la tomó inmediatamente.

-Vamos Sora, quieres nadar, ¿no?

-Sí, quiero.

Riku era bueno, muy bueno, pero el agua, sentirla sobre él, era también genial.

También esperaba encontrar a Roxas cuando volviera a casa.

-0=0-

Aerith se detuvo en un puesto de helados y pidió dos paletas de sal marina, extendió uno a su dirección y el otro se lo llevó a la boca, Roxas observó la paleta antes de llevársela a los labios, el extraño sabor se fundió en su boca, salado… pero dulce, era asombroso como el sabor podía estar en una extraña armonía y dar ese delicioso sabor; incluso era fresco, nunca había probado nada similar en Midgar.

-¿Has hablado con Cloud? –preguntó Aerith mientras se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas, hoy tenía su largo cabello castaño suelto, caía en lindas ondas chocolate, suaves y con un agradable olor a flores, probablemente narcisos.

-Hablé con él en la noche… me dijo que Leon era un amigo muy importante para él… y creo que lo mejor es no volver a hablar de él, pero gracias por interesarte en que supiera un poco más sobre Cloud.

Aerith asintió. –Bien… respetaré eso. ¡Mira allá! –la castaña señaló la playa, donde el mar se abría mostrando suaves olas, y una chica pelinegra se acercaba corriendo. –Es Yuffie, mi amiga. ¡Por aquí Yuffie!

-¡Aerith! –la chica se detuvo a su lado y luego le sonrió -¿Él es tu hermano? –Aerith asintió en toda respuesta -¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Yuffie Kisaragi! Wooo… estás tan… blanco y rubio… La doctora Yuffie te recomienda las camisetas cortas y los pantalones cortos y, con mucha suerte, pronto tendrás un color adecuado.

Ante todo lo dicho Aerith soltó una risita que intentó ocultar bajó su mano, Roxas también sonrió. –Mucho gusto, yo soy Roxas Strife… intentaré seguir tu receta… doctora Yuffie.

-¡Así se habla chico! ¡Hey, él me ha caído muy bien! –De repente ella frunció el ceño. –No como ese arrogante y frívolo Riku… ¡No entiendo por qué dejas que Sora esté con ese bas-…!

-¡Yuffie! –Regañó Aerith. –Que no te agrade no significa que sea una mala persona… él ha ayudado mucho a Sora –pese a ello la castaña no parecía estar muy convencida –así que intenta ser un poco amable con él.

-¡JÁ! ¡Nunca! –gritó la chica, totalmente recia a pensarlo, evidentemente –y no creas que sólo se trata de mí, los sentimientos son mutuos. Riku no me soporta, al igual que Kairi, y yo tampoco los soporto a los dos; ¡son terribles! Mi lindo Sora debería de estar con otro tipo de gente, por ejemplo, este pequeñito de aquí.

-Tengo dieciocho.

-¿De verdad? Yo tengo diecisiete.

-Y soy más alto que tú.

-Evidentemente.

-Entonces no digas pequeñito… cuando la pequeñita aquí eres tú.

-¡JÁ! Puede que sea menor que tú pero yo he vivido más que tú… pequeño tonto… ingenuo, seguro has vivido una linda vida con esa piel delicada tuya, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Villa Crepúsculo? ¿Ciudad de Paso?

Ambas ciudades eran conocidas por su clima agradable y por la gente amable. –Vivo en Midgar –y Midgar era conocido por su ambiente lúgubre, por la acumulación de contaminación y por la creación de pandillas y mafias… nada que ver con los dos primeros lugares.

Yuffie abrió la boca y sonrió nerviosa. –Bien, aceptó entonces que puede que conozcas un poco más que yo… yo soy de las afueras de Midgar, pero me mude aquí cuando tenía dos.

-Las afueras de Midgar… creo que sé dónde es –Cloud solía estar ahí, había una iglesia destruida y varias flores crecían en su interior donde podía verse un pequeño estanque… era su lugar favorito y Roxas no podía aún entender la razón, ese lugar era triste.

-Por cierto… ¿Te quedarás aquí todas las vacaciones?

Roxas iba a negarse, sin embargo Aerith habló primero. –Sí, él se quedará aquí.

-¡Bien! Puedo presentarlo a los otros chicos, Tidus, Wakka y Selp… bueno, solo Tidus y Wakka… Hay muchos otros chicos… pero no todos son agradables… ¿Qué te parece?

Aerith lo empujó levemente. –A él le parece perfecto –Roxas la miró con los ojos entornados –vamos Roxas, los chicos de aquí son agradables… te aseguro que vas a divertirte mucho.

-¡De eso me encargo yo chico!

Roxas frunció el ceño. –Tampoco quiero que me digas chico… y no parece mala idea.

-¡Eso es genial! -Yuffie sujetó su mano con fuerza, Roxas alzó una ceja ante la efusividad. -¡Vamos ahora mismo! Los chicos están en la playa norte, hoy vamos a ver el entrenamiento de blitzbol de los chicos… ¡Sin simplemente geniales! ¿Conoces el juego? –Roxas iba a responder, pero Yuffie le cortó enseguida mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -¡No importa! ¡Pronto verás lo maravilloso que es! –Entonces la chica miró fijamente a Aerith. –No te preocupes por él, yo lo devolveré cuando terminemos allá. ¡Nos vemos Aerith!

Aerith simplemente sonrió. -¡La cena será a las siete!

Yuffie simplemente se lo llevó de ahí, Roxas soltó un suspiro, era su primer día y se sentía tan cansado.

Como lo dijo la chica, lo llevó hacia el norte de la playa, el lugar estaba cerrado para los turistas y varios chicos se encontraban corriendo en torno a la arena, una vez llegaron hasta la orilla Yuffie lo condujo hacia el grupo de chicos. Dos de ellos se acercaron a ambos y fue evidente que ellos eran Tidus y Wakka.

-¡Chicos!

-¿Qué hay Yuffie? ¿Y quién es el rubito? –habló el pelirrojo mirándolo con curiosidad, Yuffie volvió a rodear sus hombros.

-Es Roxas Strife, el hermano de Aerith.

El rubio de tez bronceada estiró la mano a su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía los ojos de un tonó azul impactante, eran tan azules que Roxas se sintió levemente cegado, eran los ojos más brillantes que hubiera visto nunca, incluso su actitud le dio un plus que terminó por agradarle demasiado, de cierta forma le recordaba a Hayner, uno de sus mejores amigos de Midgar. Sin esperar más Roxas tomó su mano.

-¡Soy Tidus! Mucho gusto Roxas.

Su voz, aunque ya era un tanto grave, aún se sentía infantil, de todos modos, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Catorce, quince? Ya luego le preguntaría.

El del cabello rojizo también se acercó, contando que el rubio de tez bronceada era Tidus, obviamente el pelirrojo era Wakka, sus ojos marrones mostraban simpatía y eso fue suficiente para que Roxas tomara su mano.

-Yo soy Wakka, pero supongo que esta de aquí ya te lo debe de haber dicho.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que esta de aquí? Está de aquí es dos maravillosos años más grande que ustedes… enanos.

Aunque… comparando estaturas, Yuffie seguía siendo la más pequeña, seguido estaba Tidus, luego Roxas y finalmente Wakka, que para tener quince era bastante alto.

-Claro que sí, pequeña Yuffie –y Wakka dejó caer una pesada mano sobre la cabecita de Yuffie, la chica hizo un mohín con la boca, todos comenzaron a reír. -¿Se quedaran para el entrenamiento?

-¡Si! ¡Así que: impresionen a Roxas!

Ambos chicos parecieron emocionarse y volvieron con su equipo. La verdad era la primera vez que Roxas escuchaba sobre el blizbol, sin embargo cuando los vio jugar notó que podría gustarle. Los chicos jugaban en el agua, en la parte en que el agua les llegaba hasta los muslos y jugaban con un balón que parecía ser ligero, pero lo suficiente pesado para hundirse, no podían tomarlo con las manos, como el futbol y tenían que lograr meter la pelota en una red pequeña suspendida sobre el agua, parecía ser divertido, el agua le daba un montón de puntos extras y se encontró queriendo jugarlo aunque fuera una vez.

Yuffie estaba muy animada apoyando a los chicos y Roxas se acomodó en la arena viéndolos jugar, cuando el entrenamiento terminó el Sol ya se estaba poniendo y Tidus junto con Wakka se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Y qué te pareció? –preguntó primero Wakka.

-Parece divertido. –Admitió, levantándose de la arena con ayuda del rubio.

-¡Cuando quieras podemos jugarlo! –Soltó rápidamente Tidus.

-Eso sería divertido… -fijó sus ojos en el reloj que llevaba Tidus y abrió los ojos, un poco alarmado. -Rayos… ya son más de las siete. Tengo que irme, Aerith dijo que la cena sería a las siete. Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo… realmente me divertí –todos asintieron, de acuerdo con él. -¡Nos vemos! –Comenzó a caminar donde suponía que era el camino a casa, poco después sintió que alguien lo seguía y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Tidus cuando lo escuchó gritar un '¡Espera!', se detuvo hasta que el chico lo alcanzó.

-¡Hey! ¡Caminas muy rápido!

-Ese era el punto –soltó divertido sin caminar, esperando que el rubio tomara aliento. -¿Qué pasa? –una vez vio a Tidus más calmada volvió a caminar, el más joven comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Yo vivo cerca de la casa de la señora Aerith. Mi casa es la tercera antes de llegar a la playa.

-Oh… ¿La casa roja?

-¡La misma! –Tidus se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro. -¿De dónde eres? Tienes la piel muy clara… ¿no te has quemado?

Roxas sonrió. –No, para nada. Soy de Midgar, por cierto.

-Oh. Eso es muy lejos… y muy… diferente de aquí, eso escuché de mi mamá, yo nunca he estado fuera de Islas del Destino… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho… -oportunidad perfecta para hacer la misma pregunta. -¿Y tú?

-Tengo quince… ¡pero pronto cumpliré dieciséis!

Realmente era efusivo, le gustaba. -¿Vas en la misma escuela que Yuffie y Wakka?

Tidus asintió. –Sí… de hecho, en mi grupo está Sora, el hijo de la señora Aerith. –Ante esa mención el chico frunció el ceño. –Que siempre ha sido un poco extraño… intenté llevarme bien con él, pero… como que era confuso tratarlo y él siempre hablaba del mar, de nadar, del agua… perdón por decirlo, pero me fue imposible lograr que fuéramos amigos… ¿No te molesta, cierto?

-No, para nada… también lo traté recientemente… y creo que no le caí muy bien.

Tidus se encogió de hombros. –No creo que sea eso… parece que está un poco en su mundo, pero no es mala persona… bueno… hasta que se juntó con ese arrogante y bastardo de Riku.

Oh, alguien más que no le gustaba Riku.

-¿Quién es ese tal Riku?

-Una persona desagradable. Se salta las clases, pelea con los profesores y los alumnos, te mira con superioridad… un verdadero dolor en el culo. Yo no entiendo como Sora puede juntarse con él… ¡Y Kairi! ¡Es lo peor! Es… ese tipo de chicas que se creen el centro del universo… ¡Nos robó a Selphie! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Roxas río brevemente. –Al parecer no son amigos, ¿eh?

Tidus le miró con horror. -¡Y Dios quiera que siga así! No los soportó… dejemos la conversación desagradable… -de repente el chico parecía tímido. –Hey… ¿Mañana vienes con nosotros? Iremos a la isla vecina… Yuffie quiere comprar algunas cosas y Wakka y yo la acompañaremos… ¡No estás obligado a ir ni nada!

Wooo… ¿Eso le sonó a un poco de coqueteo? Roxas negó lentamente. –No me molesta ir, claro que iré.

Eso pareció emocionar al menor. -¡Perfecto! Pasó por ti mañana a las diez –Tidus se detuvo frente a la casa y Roxas notó que ya habían llegado. –Buenas noches… Roxas.

Tidus le sonrió brevemente antes de andar hacia su casa. Era un chico divertido… aunque sentía que debía de tener cuidado, no quería creer malos entendidos.

Aunque fuera gay no estaba interesado en una pareja por el momento… pero si lo estuviera sin duda iría tras el rubio, era lindo, de cierta forma.

Entró a la casa, en el momento en que puso un pie adentró fue recibido por Aerith y Zack; tragó saliva y miró a ambos adultos.

-Eh… ¿Estoy en casa?

-¡Estaba preocupada Roxas!

-Lo siento… el entrenamiento terminó a penas… y ellos me pidieron quedarme… realmente lo siento.

Zack se encogió de hombros. –Bien, estábamos a punto de ir por ti, pero es bueno saber que estás bien. Vamos a la mesa, Sora ya está ahí. –Con eso dicho Zack comenzó a caminar, Aerith lo esperó.

Roxas asintió antes de disculparse una vez más. En la mesa Sora estaba mirando atentamente su plato, como si esperara que la comida apareciera por mirar con tanta insistencia, pero en cuanto escuchó a todos entrara levantó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en él, Roxas notó que tenía los ojos muy azules, así como el cielo, no por nada se llamaba Sora.

-¡Roxas! Pensé que ya no estabas aquí, llegue… pero tú no estabas.

Pero seguía pareciéndole extraño.

-Estuve en la playa.

-¡Yo también! ¿Verdad que es genial? El agua se siente tan bien en tu cuerpo… el agua de mar es tan genial y…

Y se fue, chicos, tenemos un problema, el hijo de Aerith se perdió y parecía no volver. Sin embargo el chico se cortó en cuanto Aerith colocó la comida sobre su plato y se dispuso a devorar. Si, literalmente, devorar. Roxas elevó una ceja y si miraba a Zack notaría que estaba igual, sin embargo decidieron dejar de mirar y enfocarse en sus propios platos… la comida de Aerith olía deliciosa.

Cuando Sora terminó se levantó de su lugar y llevó los platos al fregadero, dijo algo similar a ir a su cuarto, pero se detuvo en la salida de la sala y volvió hasta quedar junto a Roxas, el rubio detuvo sus acciones y lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sentía que no podía con Sora, de alguna forma.

-Riku dice que te quiere conocer… ¡Ven conmigo mañana! Estaremos en la casa de Riku y luego iremos al mar, luego iremos a pasear y…

Roxas lo detuvo lo más cortes que pudo, no quería ser desagradable, después de todo Sora lo estaba invitando. –Perdón Sora, no puedo –miró a Aerith, que miraba la interacción de ambos atentamente –Tidus me invitó a ir con él y los demás a la isla vecina y acepte –Aerith asintió con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba, Zack continuaba comiendo, pero miraba de vez en cuando –que sea para la otra, ¿de acuerdo?

La forma en la que su ánimo decayó fue asombrosa, fue tan detectable que parecía como si un perrito bajara las orejas y quisiera ponerse a ladrar de pura tristeza.

-Oh… ¿por qué no sólo le dices a Tidus que no? Quiero que vayas.

La castaña decidió intervenir. –No puede Sora, lo han invitado antes y es malo simplemente decir que no después.

-No sabía… -entonces el chico lo miró y Roxas se sintió un poco mal. -Me voy a mi habitación.

Y Sora se fue. De nuevo estaba confundido.

-No te preocupes Roxas, son tus vacaciones y es bueno que te diviertas en ellas –y, para asombro de Roxas, quien dijo eso fue Zack, sin embargo asintió, un poco cohibido. –Sora estará bien.

-Zack tiene razón.

Concluyó Aerith.

Una vez concluida la cena Roxas fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y luego se dejó caer, aunque no había hecho mucho sintió mucho sueño y comenzó a quedarse dormido. A mitad de la noche sintió algo diferente.

Pero no se despertó.

.

* * *

_Yo!_

_Eck… perdón por el retraso, pero no me tarde tanto como creía._

_Si, una de las dos parejas es unilateral y aún no me decido cual, puede ser Riku o puede ser Roxas, pero según avance la trama me iré decidiendo._

_Bueno, por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
